The Cruelest of Attrocities
by Libby16
Summary: Our Father, who art in Heaven...


"_**The cruelest of atrocities,**_

_**Europa's blood is born of these,**_

_**Heaven help in all our battles,**_

_**Heaven see love, heaven help us" **_**– Europa, Globus**

* * *

The years had aged him. Cheeks once fluffed with baby fat had thinned to show arced cheekbones and taut jawlines. His childlike physique had scattered to the wind as he now stood tall and proud, as a man should. He was small. So very small. But he was strong.

He fought with sword and fist brazenly.

His armies trampled enemies with ease, but he was falling. Every ticking second brought his inevitable fall closer…closer…

From the Earth empires were built, and to the Earth empires would fall. No matter the strength, no matter the expanse, no matter the conquerings or bloodshed, empires fell. Mesopotamia, Sparta, Persia, Ancient Rome – fallen.

And he could feel it.

Every rise of the sun, every breath that graced his lungs…his empire was going to

Fall…

Fall…

Fall…

Despite all the nations conquered, despite the strength he had stolen for himself, the Frenchman looming over him would bestow no mercy.

He could struggle. He could fight, but he knew in the end resistance was futile. His own blood was already pooling in a gash on the right side of his head and dripping down his body; his once clean clothes becoming stained with the sin of war.

The sword glinting in the light of the fading day, the leader of the French army raised the weapon high above his head.

Closing his eyes, he prayed to the Heavenly Father.

_Our Father, who art in Heaven_

He had fought valiantly. Swords had clashed and many lives had returned to Heaven. Many years had passed since the beginning of the war and, though he was nearing bloody demise, he was proud of what his empire had accomplished.

_Hallowed be thy name_

The flaxen hair of his soon-to-be-assassin glinted in the fading sunlight. A light breeze blew it behind his shoulder. Malice etched his face; his perfect lip curled into a sinister smile.

The desire to spill blood lusted in the Frenchman's eyes.

From the muddy Earth, he could see the small smirk growing on the taller man's face, and the boot next to his head collided with his jaw. The impact sent his world in a circle- the only thing that existed was the pain emanating from his mouth. He could taste metallic blood pool against his gums. Turning his head to the side, he was given no choice but to spit.

Bloody saliva landed on the ground next to him, a long string still connecting to his skin. In the middle of the puddle rested a pristine tooth.

Glaring upward, he gave a futile attempt at retaliation. Gathering all the bloodied saliva left in his mouth, he spit upward in hopes of reaching the Frenchman, but he was too weak. It merely dribbled down his chin and stained his clothes even further.

The assassin smirked down at the pathetic little man.

Fall…

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven_

Images of a beautiful little girl filled his head.

Visions: auburn hair tied in a bandanna; a minty green dress; the scent of her delicious pasta; her hips swaying side to side as she swept with her push broom.

His heart fluttered slightly and, despite the pain coursing through his body, he was able to give a soft smile. He would smile one final time for the girl he loved.

"**I have loved you ever since the 10****th**** century."**

He could still feel her soft lips pressed against his.

_Give us this day thy daily bread_

The sword rose high.

_And forgive us our trespassers, as we forgive those who trespass among us_

His beautiful Italy. He would return to her.

_Lead us not into temptation_

With his final breath, he whispered, "ti amo, Italy."

_But deliver us from evil_

And the blade struck his heart.

_Amen_

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this piece. It's entirely different from anything I've ever written, and anyone who's familiar with my writing knows that I absolutely do not like blood! Yet here this piece is.

I was a bit hesitant to post this since it's unlike anything I've ever done, but I decided to try it anyway to see how the audience received it.

Also, the quote at the top is from a brilliant song called "Europa" by "Globus". If you haven't heard it then you absolutely must. It's brilliant.

Please review to tell me what you think!


End file.
